A New American Girl
by Pheonix Feathers
Summary: Lily Evans is new at Hogwarts. L/J romance not really Love/Hate.
1. Default Chapter

The American New Girl.  
  
Summary :- Lily Evans joins Hogwarts in her 6th year from Salems Academy in America.  
  
Chapter 1 : I'm New.  
  
"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Common room, say the password to the lady in this portrait and she will open to reveal a doorway into the common room." Lily Evans was sat in an armchair in Gryffindor Common room, reading when she heard a voice from outside. She had transferred from Salem to Hogwarts this year and didn't know anyone as her parents were Muggles and had brought her to Hogwarts about 3 hours too early. Instead she had been sorted early, shown her room and given dinner in the kitchens with the house elves. She listened to the speech being given by this boy outside. "Night Shade" the voice said and a creeky noise indicated the portrait hole opening Lily sighed and went back to her book. "It is very important that you remember the password otherwise you'll get stuck out side until someone comes along to open the portrait hole for you. Now this is Gryffindor Common room you will do everything in here apart from eat and go to classes. Your dormitories are up the stairs boys on the left - girls on the." The boy trailed off as he turned round to face the firstyears as he saw a girl sitting by the fire. She had long curly red hair and sparkling green eyes."Sorry,Girls on the right." He said regaining his train of thought. Lily glanced up and smiled at him before looking back down towards her book, she wasn't actually reading she was trying to hold in her laughter. She knew she was the only one up here before they were supposed to be and that she would cause a surprise to the first person through the door. "Hello." Said the lad and she looked up at him and met his eyes. He was reletively tall and had messy black hair, it looked as if he had just gotten up. "Who are you?" he asked rather rudely. She looked at him before standing up. "Hi, I'm New, Lily Evans 6th year." She said in a distinctive American accent, shaking his hand. "And you are?" she asked him. "I'm -er." he said still holding on to Lily's hand and watching her start to laugh. Letting go Lily walked back to her chair and sat down. "You are?" she said laughter on her voice. "James Potter. Sorry you just surprised me a bit." He said sitting in a chair opposite her. "Where are you from? Apart from America." "I'm from Salem, Amer-" she started to say before being cut off by a large crash from outside the portrait hole. "No that's not the password." One person said to be followed a second later by. "James told me what it was before he took the first years up here." "Well James also said he'd meet us downstairs about 10 minutes ago." Came the first voice again. Lily was laughing at the exchange that could be heard outside, while James sighed got up and opened the portrait hole to find a lad with shaggy black hair and a lad with blondey brown hair arguing whilst a very short boy was stood to the side watching with interest. Leaning on the edge of the portrait hole James watched the scene with interest until the blondey-brown boy turned and saw James, well more like he saw Lily and stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. She grinned at him. "Don't I get a hug Remus?" she asked in a mock sadness.  
  
"Lilz what are you doing here?" he said running up to the red head and grabbing her in a bear hug. "This is a nice surprise!" he whispered in her ear as he swung her round. "Moony?" said the other boy with black hair. "Explanation?" he asked. "Oh, right." Remus said, "This is Lily Evans she's a friend of my family, I've known her since I was about 5. She never told me she was coming to Hogwarts though." He said glaring at her. "Hi I'm Sirius." Said the boy with shaggy black hair. Winking at her. "And I'm tired." She replied. "Goodnight." And she walked off kissed Remus on the cheek goodnight and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. "She blew you off Padfoot." Said James in fits of laughter and Sirius stared after her with a funny look on her face. "Well that was different." Sirius said about 10 minutes later and he tottered off to bed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Read and Review Please. 


	2. Chappy 2

The American New Girl.  
  
Soooo sorry for not updating quicker but I have been working all hours of the day at the restaurant I work at and doing school work and Drama Group.. But I got a very interesting e-mail off someone who I am gonna says remains nameless and I started to write the next chapter.. Here we Are!!!!  
  
Chapter 2. Boundless Energy really Messes the Boys up.  
  
Lily Bounded down the stairs the next morning, which happened to be a Saturday so she had no lessons, and was met by 4 bleary eyed boys who were looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Hiya." She said in an extremely loud voice. "What's up? You look like death?" she said to no-one in particular. Before bending down and kissing Remus on the cheek much to the annoyance of a blonde girl walking down the stairs at that precise moment. "Morning Lily," he said with a warm smile not noticing the girl on the stairs, "We're a bit tired. We were messing around quite late after you went to bed last night." "Oh, anything I should know about, not going to turn me green or something are you?" she asked whilst attempting to find a chair. Unluckily for both Lily and Remus she couldn't find one and decided to sit on Remus. "REMUS LUPIN!" came a voice from the staircases, causing Remus to jump up and knock Lily to the floor. Who got up and sent a death glare at Remus before plopping down in his seat. "I thought I knew you better but you're just as bad as every other boy on the planet!" the girl was screaming at him. "Jo. Jo! Shush!" Remus said whilst James and Sirius began to crack up with laughter. "Listen I don't know what you're talking about." "You don't know what I'm talking about! Bullshit Remus! The new girl in school and you jump straight onto her. No worries about your GIRLFRIEND!" she started to cry at this point which made Lily get up and talk. "Listen." she turned around and mouthed, what's her name? To which James whispered Josephine. "Josephine. There is nothing going on between me and Remus here. We spend most of every summer together and.." This comment made the girl start crying again. "So I can see how that didn't help. There is nothing going on with me and Remus. And I may be new but I am not a Slut! We've known each other since we were 5!" she said before going back to sit down with a thunderous look on her face. "That helped." James said leaning over and getting a sarcastic look back as an answer. The group of 4 sat and watched as Remus dragged Josephine away from them and stood whispering to her in a corner. In the end the girl came over with a sheepish look on her face. "Listen, Lily? I'm really sorry about jumping to conclusions but Remus isn't like that. around other girls. Keeps himself to himself if you get what I mean." She whispered. "So you see I was a bit miffed to see this beautiful new girl sitting on him. But anyway. I'm Josephine Macdougal." She finished. "Lily Evans." She replied a bit miffed for being told off for talking to Remus. "I'm so sorry for talking to Remus. I'll make a not to do that anymore." She spat venomously at the blonde girl. And James sent her a look that clearly said Shush. "Listen Lily. I'm sure Jo is just being a bit overprotective of Remus. Nothing to worry about." "Bullshit." Lily snorted. "Trust is key in a relationship sweetie." She said to Josephine before walking out of the common room.  
  
"Well that was new." Said James staring after the redhead who had succeeded in Pissing one student off already. "Don't we know it." Said Sirius. "I was expecting her to be all weird and soft spoken. Then she turned ME down and went off her head at Jo." "You're so caught up in the fact she turned you down aren't you?" said James laughing. "Well it's never happened before, James." Said Sirius indignantly. He was the ladies man of the group and had had more girlfriends than the rest of the group put together. Which added up to quite a few between Remus and James and a couple more by Peter.  
  
Breakfast that morning was eventful as most or the male population in the hall were craning their necks to see who the new redhead was. Although most of them looked away when James came in and sat next to her. She was obviously dating him and that made her off limits. Well at least that's what they were thinking until a shriek echoed through the hall and Lily stood up cussing at James who had obviously down something to her. "Don't You EVER. EVER do that to me again JAMES!" she screamed. Before storming out and walking into a brown Haired girl with Black eyes. Who shouted at her back and carried on walking into the hall.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" she said plopping down into Lily's empty seat. And looking directly at James who she has a major crush on. "I heard her shouting at you? What did she do?" "Hi Ruby." He said automatically. "That was Lily and I annoyed her." "Needs anger management." Muttered Sirius under his breath as he was taking a serious dislike to the girl. "What a Freak." She said before turning and talking to Jo who smiled in a dizzy way before going back to her food.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
READ AND REVIEW AGAIN SO SO SORRY 


End file.
